


西西弗神话*

by Ya_aburnee



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_aburnee/pseuds/Ya_aburnee
Summary: *承宰勋三角，主承宰。*很严肃的预警：本文第一人称叙事，书信体，三观崩裂式私设ooc，慎入。主要人物死亡预警不要上升不要上升不要上升!!!
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON, Kim Jaehyun/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON, 承勋 - Relationship, 承宰
Kudos: 9





	西西弗神话*

**Author's Note:**

> *承宰勋三角，主承宰。  
> *很严肃的预警：  
> 本文第一人称叙事，书信体，三观崩裂式私设ooc，慎入。  
> 主要人物死亡预警  
> 不要上升不要上升不要上升!!!

1.  
我怎么也没想到你会通过这种方式走红。

你还记得我们那天躺在床上一起痛斥互联网吗？你气得非拿烟屁股往床上捻，最后把床单给点着了。你若是记得，估计又要开始絮叨那个奇怪的宿命论。

不过是一个论坛里常见的标题党帖子，夸你的画，你就红了。我写你的故事，甚至只是把咱俩喝完酒做完爱汗涔涔抽着烟时，说的那些垃圾话照搬上去，别人就觉得有理，我也跟着你一起红了。这他妈是什么狗屁世界。

我其实想把上面那句话用做书的扉页。编辑见过太多我文字的溃烂，没说什么，倒是我那个经纪人劝我有点公众人物的样子，少写点脏话。  
噗，我真忍不住咧嘴笑了。

还他妈什么公众人物，我不就是个来自社会底层的全国著名死gay，别人的谩骂和抨击是我存在的养分。  
经纪人被我逼得不说话来，女编辑红着脸努力让话题政治正确一点：“社会大环境都是需要您这种勇于逆流的人慢慢改变的嘛，承协君，您看...”。  
我最后没让他们为难。我写，致世界上最委屈的床单。

你的画卖得真好，但你千万不要问为什么。

人们哪儿懂画啊，人们只懂故事，只有故事是那种充满低级共情的东西，非得要我把你掰成玉米粒他们才愿意当作爆米花尝尝。  
人们把你的画当做商业电影，恰好你是鲜艳的，他们便说你是绝望中的生命力，越绝望就越蓬勃。  
这些不自量力的逼。

还有那些想要你真迹的买家，我们在一个桌子上谈价钱。他想要更多的好处，就用漂亮话哄我，说你是高更，然后看到我更不爽的脸色，以为我是那种自是甚高的人，就势夸我像毛姆。我真替毛老师去他妈的了，若不是他给到了我想要的金额，我一定把桌子掀到他脸上。  
真的，你别笑，如果你见到他的屌样子一定会支持我的。其实我那么生气不是为了别的，我知道你那么喜欢高更，听到这些话你会很开心。  
我只是不满他们都没有见过你，就轻易地笃定那些损害你独特性的形容。

我向车勋骂着那些看客和造势者，车勋就反过来骂我。  
车勋说得对，我有什么资格嘲讽他们，我不也是靠着他们自我感动式的情绪和眼泪赚着钱。  
我承认我又俗又坏，但我还是想让你在佛罗伦萨有一座自己的画廊，地方我都选好了，离乌菲齐美术馆就几个街区。你是绝对纯净的，希望你原谅我。

我又在和你提起车勋了，对不起。  
我必须提前道歉，虽然不知道你看见这个名字是否还会生气，但你最好不要。  
我也不知道如何定义他的角色，你最好把他当做你的朋友。

他还是我的书的第一个读者，我焦躁地咬着烟蒂等待他的读后感。半晌他抬头对我说，如果有机会见到你，相比于和我，他觉得你们两个应该更加要好。  
你知道吗，真奇怪，我竟然也这么觉得。  
说真的，为什么，为什么偏偏是我呢？

2.  
思前想后，以防万一，我决定再为上一封信结尾处的自己说明一下。  
我不是说我后悔捏着那张机票去东京，然后以字面意义上的，那种赤裸的方式在你生活里掺合…我能猜到你现在的表情，你一定很得意地等待我慌乱的解释，我不会这么做的，我知道你是在逗我玩。 

车勋什么都知道了，我从头到尾事无巨细地和他说所有的事。当时的我很坦荡，但现在我又有点忐忑不安。你会又对我的不合时宜生气吗，像之前那样，因为我对前男友说你的事？  
希望你真的不会，我甚至和他讲了我遇见你的第一天就和你上了床。

我必须再次解释，我可以以车勋的人品保证，你一定要相信，我真的不是那种野蛮的动物。  
那天我真的没有骗你。我刚到出租屋的时候，卧室里没有床垫以及所有床上用品，孤零零的铁架子上落着房主亲切的字条：「斯密马赛，祝您睡的开心」。我真讨厌装模作样的日本人，当时都已经晚上九点了，我差点以为我在日本的第一夜要枕着行李箱睡在榻榻米上。

谁知道我出门买烟就能看见你，昏黄的廊灯下，光粘稠得像海绵，有一瞬间我以为自己是气孔里漂浮的细菌，你挤压我，我就粘在你身上。  
亲爱的，你真应该给那时候的你画张自画像。有时候你烦躁自己的构图，说你看不清美，我真想让你换我的眼睛看看自己，然后再狠狠地咬坏你。你这个暴殄天物的家伙。

你别不承认，是你先和我打的招呼。  
我踉跄的日语一下子让我现了原形。你说实话，那时你就已经看上我了吧，不然怎么可能听到我的求助，就把我请到你的屋子里，仅仅是因为咱们是同病相怜的异乡客？

你的房间有一股淡淡的松节油味，我从第一天进去开始就很喜欢。有时候你刚从画室出来，我就黏着你嗅你的后颈，你却冷静地打开排风扇。你说那都是化学味，闻多了总不会有好处。  
可谁知道呢，我总觉得那种味道让我更沉溺于你了。

要我说，你的房间就是间盘丝洞，专门等着我这种傻小子上钩。你在墙上挂着的那些油画，伸出触丝把我箍在原地，我张着嘴注目，胸腔都被震麻了，一瞬间我觉得自己蓬勃又卑微，幸运又不幸。  
你抱着一床夏凉被和一条毛毯出了卧室，看着我笑了。你问我：“好看吗？”  
我才回神：“这些是你收集的吗？”  
“哈哈，我就当是你在夸我了，这些都是我的作品，我是个画家。”  
“那你一定很有名吧，你画的真好。”  
你有点不好意思地挠挠头：“其实我现在主要工作还是画些漫画和插画，这些油画嘛...暂时还是处于兴趣阶段，非卖品。”

亲爱的，其实当时你再坦诚一点也没什么不好，梦想这种东西求而不得是常态，你作为一夜情对象已经够完美了。

“我暂时就找到这些，”你指着怀里的床具，“希望能帮到你。”  
我再三感谢你。我发誓，当时的我什么都没有想，我抱着被子准备出门，是你在背后说：“东京夜里会很冷的，比韩国冷很多，如果你还没有买暖气机的话，其实你可以先和我住一晚。”

然后我们就滚床单了。

床头放着电暖，枕头和被子有干净的太阳味。我倚着你，一切烘得我整个人暖融又潮湿。  
你在床头灯的照射下闭目养神，眼尾的桃花静悄悄地开。我看着你，被压力和情绪桎梏住的身体骤然放松，徒生出一种直冲云霄的委屈感。  
我一瞬间抱紧你，你拍拍我说自己累了，其实我只是想把自己埋在你的怀里。

你后来笑我，那么大个人了，怎么把别人的衣服领口都给哭透了。我臊得不敢抬头，我就紧咬着你的锁骨不放。你摸着我的头说，原来捡的小狗也喜欢占地盘，来闻闻，还是之前那块吗。  
这段记忆我本想刻意遗忘，可你总要提起来折磨我，就像你喜欢模仿我破烂的日语语法一样。  
车勋听了之后也很生气，他狠狠推了我一把：  
“你说这种话时没有想过我们万一见了面会多尴尬吗，刚和前男友分手这种事儿怎么也不能在这种情况下说吧，就算你不是真的这么想，看起来就像你在找人泄欲似的。”  
你看，我觉得他已经在把你当朋友了。

我承认我做得不对，也不希望你去体味当时生活在逼仄环境里的我的心理活动。  
在决定来东京前，我从大学退学，和车勋分了手。他问我学校的乐队有什么不好，我说大家终归要分开的。  
他总是很干脆：“那我们也分开吧。既然你的规划从不考虑我的感受，那我也不必麻烦你了。”  
家人听说我要退学去日本做乐队，断掉了我的生活费，把我赶出了家门。我在网吧连打工带食宿待了一个月，接了十几个代练，才攒好了机票钱和第一个月的房租。

我一声不吭地走了，谁也没有说，极端的时候我以为会就此一别两宽。我觉得他们不理解我的渴求，我想活生生地存在着，不是做那种长在别人手里的风筝。  
你也觉得我邪恶又残忍吧。但你还是环着一个刚认识几个小时的陌生人，听着他断断续续地哭诉那些自我又幼稚的苦。你是这么好，你总是可以包容我的坏我的丑，而我什么都不用说。

彼时你捧起我的脸颊轻吻，说，我们都会幸福的，你这不是来做喜欢的事了吗。  
可是亲爱的，我们都是梦想的奴隶，我们从来都不能真正确定，我们究竟是被压迫着，还是在幸福着。

3.  
车勋又偷看了我给你写的信，他质问我为什么要以他的人品发誓。  
你不要因此生气，你知道他是好意。其实也有我故意纵容他的因素在，我也想让他安心一点。这是我们两个的相处方式，猜忌和试探占主导，需要直抒胸臆时却不知道怎么表达。

他说我从东京回来后变了很多，我想，这大约是因为你吧。  
你还记得吗，那会儿我们刚在一起，我却忙得焦头烂额。我每天起早去排练或busking，晚上不用打工的时候就在屋子里乌烟瘴气地写歌。你冲进我的房间，抢走我手里的那根烟叼进嘴里，说你干脆戒掉好了。我立刻从昏天黑地中醒来，手指节敲敲你的前额，皱着眉对你说，你没有瘾就不要把这个总往嘴里放。你不听话作势要吸，我只好投降。  
我真拿你没办法，我边吻你边想。  
你像把我从一个漩涡中解救了出来，之前从未有人尝试过这么做。他们说我很凶，只有你摩挲着我的眉骨说我是柔软的。从那之后我很少抽烟，如果不算床上我们分享的那根的话。

你总有那么多明显又可爱的借口，我被你诱骗成了没有思维的笨蛋，你就是我的逻辑构成，我喜欢你的天马行空。冬天刚进入末篇，你偏要拽着我去冲绳赶樱花祭写生，我问你东京的又有什么不同，你就把自己鼓成一个可怜的泡芙，用上目线看着我。你是我的小祖宗，你的任性都是甜腻的奶油夹心，我无法不黏着你。  
你说冲绳的樱是绯寒樱，生长温度最低，颜色却最亮丽鲜艳。他是战士，散落也是一整朵。你说灵感是最珍贵的东西，我们都是挥霍无度的创作者，你觉得我一定理解你。其实你不知道，光想到可以参与你的创作过程，我就已经兴奋无比。  
去吧，这次我绝对保证能卖出去，你抓起我的手说。

亲爱的，真对不起，我让你食言了。那幅《绯寒樱》现在正挂在佛罗伦萨画廊里的正中央，贴上了非卖品的标签。画廊老板一次次用哄抬的价格试探我，我还是无动于衷。

世人看着画布上灰色调的东京城，空中有一朵自南来的绯寒樱独自璀璨地飘落，路边的积雪正在消融，雪与水之间留下细碎又鲜艳的粉红影子。  
他们议论纷纷，有人说这是讽刺社会匆匆，惊喜与奇迹的美无人理睬；有人说这是你的自我映射，你在这外表光鲜、内里腐烂的国度里，做着最后的挣扎。只有我知道，当时你把我拉到这副画前，你坐在我腿上，我揽着你的腰。我指着这朵花问你，这是什么，你说这是我。  
那你呢，我又问。你看向角落里的积雪。  
我融化了啊，你笑道。

我不满足，我逼着你说我的好，把你逼到床上压着，衬衣扣子从我手中崩开。我心里憋着狠劲，把你的腿掰到最大毫无章法地操干，若你想要夹我我就停止不动，再把你想要自慰的手拍开，堵着你的马眼，不论你怎么讨好我都没用。你眼底立刻泛起了红，颤着手要把我拉下来要吻我的眼睛，我一把扣住你的手。我要看着你，我说，让我好好看着你。  
高潮的时候你哽咽出声。你高高地仰起脖颈，泪和汗液混在一起沾我指尖湿漉。你融化了，你是荡漾着的一汪春水。

我们都再也不是孤独的人了，我吻着你的泪痕，快乐地想。这样就足够了。

我不及你的一分浪漫，我只能颤颤抖抖地捧出一整颗真心。你生日的时候，我请你来我们的公演场，我带着乐队成员在台上唱我写给你的歌。曲终我哄走起哄的成员们，我从兜里摸出一个戒指盒子，叫你打开。戒指很小也很朴素，花光了我卖碟赚到的第一笔钱，我抱着你说等以后我会买更好的给你。你说，你全都记在帐上了，不还完不许走。

我们带着梦想与彼此交织着，一起度过了春夏秋冬。圣诞节的时候，我们和所有稀松平常的情侣一样，来到东京塔下，钟声敲响时互相亲吻对方。我说祝我明年更爱你，你说你也是。

“你快一年没回家了吧。”身边人群逐渐散去，你低头整理着我的围巾对我说。  
我沉默了。  
“春节回去看看吧，他们会担心的”，你说：“圣诞和我过了，春节总该和家人一起。”  
半晌，我终于点点头。我是个幼稚的孩子，你像奖励似的在我额上印下一吻。  
然后我问你，那你呢。你愣了一下，最后还是笑着说，我呀，我就在这里等你，你可不许不回来。

亲爱的，你其实应该和我说些家庭的事情，我想认识更原生的你。可我当时没有逼问你，除了尊重你的意志之外，我想我们应当还有很多时间。

4.  
刚回到韩国的那几天我兴奋又愉悦，宇宙这么大，我可以空出一整个星球来想你。  
我想除夕夜的时候你会不会发消息给我，你会什么时候点开我的视讯邀请，是春节当夜还是凌晨十二点，你会对我说什么，如果我对你说'我爱你'你会是什么反应，我要做一个狂妄自大的征服者，我要你说你爱我。然后我会假装烟花声音太大再逼你说两遍，你会生气还是羞赧，我会忍不住继续逗你还是贴着你的耳根哄你。自此之后，我会不会喜欢上人类的不可预测性。

春节前夜我收到了你从LINE发来的消息，你说有家画廊看中了你的画，叫你明天去面谈。我高兴坏了，我说我要把新年的运势分你一半，你急得连发三个捂嘴的emoji，叫我赶紧收回这种话。我哈哈笑着，回复你，怕什么，你就是我的好运气。

这是我人生中最后的一个春节，我在这天第一次使用国际漫游功能，接到了一则陌生的电话。  
对方是日本人，他说自己来自东京警视厅，问我叫什么，又问我和你是什么关系。我摸不清他的底细，便说我是你隔壁的租客。对方沉默了一会儿，说你在紧急联系人的位置填上了我的信息。我必须坦诚了，我说我们是情侣。对方顿了一下，接着问我是否认识你的家人，我说我不认识。  
他似乎在做记录，过了一会儿对我说抱歉，不论他即将说什么，请做好心理准备。其实他不必多此一举，从他自我介绍的时候我就开始无比地恐慌了。我有强烈的预感，我明白我要面对什么。我是搁浅的鱼，挣扎和呼吸就已经杀死了自己。

他说你出了车祸，汽车从高架桥上坠落，你和司机当场死亡。  
警察找不到你家人的联系方式，我便一个人率先孤独又沉默地接受了这个消息。对方希望我先代为处理后事，给我发了地址，我说我人在韩国，今天是春节。他又说，对不起。  
“如果您能调整一下您的行程我会感激不尽的”，他说：“不论怎样我都尊敬您的意愿。”

我在这句话结束前披起大衣出了门。我在机场徘徊到凌晨三点，终于等来了一架飞机。  
清晨六点的时候我走出羽田机场，风和雪呼啸着挟持了我，我低着头缩紧自己，像一个无力的死囚，在令人窒息的白垩之中独自赴刑。  
我坐上出租车，司机笑呵呵地和我问好，他说这几天东京的雪实在太大了，路很难走。我说，是啊。

警察最后找到了你在韩国的养父母。他们拿走赔偿金之后，便带着你回了韩国，我没去送你。他们把你房间的钥匙留给了我，我便收拾好你的东西，带着你所有的画一起离开了日本。  
走之前我去找了一家报社登讣告，我问他们可以贴一张彩色照片吗，编辑为难地看着我说：“我理解您现在的心情，但是于情于理我们都不能这样做。”  
亲爱的，这是多么大的不公平啊，不论你怎么想，你只能选择以这种冷酷又死板的方式与这个世界告别，我是不会同意的。

后来的事情我始料未及。关于那个让你一夜成名的问题帖子，标题叫做“《甜甜圈银河系》——已故年轻画家留给这个世界的最后一则童话”，我猜是挑中你这副画的画廊老板设计发的。  
他真的深谙营销规则，他甚至能到韩国找到我，我和他谈了合作。我说不上喜欢他，但那些都不重要了。  
是他最先开始怂恿我写故事为你推波助澜，车勋偷看了我的日记之后便开始和他蛇鼠一窝，而且你知道，他做起这种事来真的毫不费力。我当时沉着脸等着他的游说，他嚼着软糖瞥了我一眼，轻飘飘地说，书出版的时候就随你往里面贴彩色照片了，我哑口无言。他一直很厉害，很聪明，也很懂我。（我觉得你一定会喜欢上勋的，你们俩真的是天生绝配，朋友意义上 。）  
至于你的养父母，我答应分一部分收入给他们，剩下的全部捐给机构，他们也没再为难我。

你是不是觉得这封信里的我突然变得僵硬又死板，请你原谅我，我的确刻意隐瞒了部分的自己，和那些不可告人的秘密，我还是做不到对你足够坦诚。我有善良的情感，更喜欢崭新的你，但这些不代表我心里不存在阿鼻地狱，我像困兽一般生活过，但你要知道我痛恨那种东西。你说活着的人，身体要流鲜活的血，我答应你，我一定做到。  
可是你不一样，像我之前说的，你最好不要体会我，也不要因我而困扰。我未曾受制于你，我们在命运交叠时就已经互不亏欠。不论我成为什么，我也只是在我的命运圆盘上转圈。而我希望你正坐在旋转木马上做个好梦，你将会梦见一条正在蜕皮的蛇*，请你不要吓一跳。

5.  
昨晚画廊老板给我发消息，让我找你没画完的漫画手稿，我便打开了你的电脑。  
开机之后电脑自动登录了LINE，界面弹出了提示框：您有一则未成功发送的信息，是否重新发送？我点击是。  
随后我的手机响了，我滑开界面，终于在短暂又脆弱的互联网记忆中，抓住了那则几乎就此沉寂的信息。  
-成功了TT 社长很喜欢我的画 很顺利地挂出去了 以后可以等着收钱啦kk 今晚要吃大餐!!

那一瞬间我甚至觉得一切都恢复了秩序，建筑在遥远的西方不断坍塌，我站在露台上看向北方的烟火，东京的冬天再次下起了雪。  
春是千里冰封中的第一声呜咽，看不见的壳正支离破碎，新的皮囊蓬勃生长。

-真的吗，那恭喜你啊。我回复道。

谢谢你的纪念品。

6.  
我又回去读书了，因为写书的缘故几所名校纷纷抛来橄榄枝，新闻还说这是人文关怀，真的太狗了。  
我其实最开始根本没有在意，是经纪人劝我说以后要走这条路就需要冠冕堂皇的title。我妈也假装义正言辞地给我分析利弊，其实她是梦想成真快高兴死了。  
我确实没事情做，反正文学系听起来是个不务正业的东西，我便去了。

学校是经纪人挑的，告诉你是哪所学校你肯定又要说羡慕我了，可是那些都真的没什么，学习是真的很没用，教授每天不知所云地对我生气，我听不懂，我每天都在睡觉。

有些还算有趣的事和你分享，有一帮讨人厌的小孩从知道我是gay又是特权入校，便开始在各种犄角旮旯里翻着坏心眼整我。  
我真的想不通他们这些吸奶长大的小蚊子，哪里来的能力挑战我。

我教训了那帮小孩。你放心，我没有打人，不需要去警察局赎我。  
我有一节诗词写作课的课堂内容是要根据自己亲身经历写一首现代诗，然后课上再抽几篇分享。教授还盯着全班同学特地强调，本次主题不包含爱情。  
许多人便转头盯着我笑了。  
我明白他们的意思，他们一定觉得我这种活在噱头里的人，墨水就那么多，经历是一挖就空，灵感昙花一现。

我瞧着那群小孩打我的坏主意，我不想等到他们动手，便先遂了他们的愿。  
我先就着发下来的稿纸写完了作业，自己又摊开日记本再写着什么，虚掩的样子故意让旁边的小孩看了个大概，然后装着尿急冲他一招手，把稿纸递与他，叫他帮我交给教授。  
我躲在教室后门看他快速地撕下我日记本的那一页，顶着幸灾乐祸的笑脸偷梁换柱。  
我进屋时还听见他们在讨论：“李承协是爱情脑只会写情诗哈哈哈。”

太精彩了，我想。

我等着那些小孩的取笑，果不其然，第一个请愿的人就点了我的名字，教授皱着眉把那张格格不入的日记纸递给他。  
他读道：“离别后如何爱你，作者，李承协。”  
我看着所有人的表情。

“离别后如何爱你，我的大韩民国。”

这首诗最后被选上了刊物，我还拿到了稿费。但说真的，用写给你的篇幅讲这些小把戏真的很浪费，我只是不知道如何开口说，我其实真的很想给你写一首情诗。可是我连歌词都忘了怎么写，那些信手拈来和信口雌黄的情爱，已经不复存在了，只有孤零零的我。

我把这些话跟车勋说了（当然，剔除掉了要给你写情诗那一句），他沉默了很久才突然开口问我，会活着吗。我说会，他就真的离开了。

我们是一样的固执，他以为他是我的特殊，其实他值得更好的。  
他当然可以是特殊的，但他不会是绝对的。没有人能将耶酥从十字架上救下，他也一样。  
而我，就像西西弗斯永远在无主之地推搡着巨石，我逃不出这种荒诞的救赎，我必须活着。

你也发现了吧，我开始无比地痴迷生死神话，但其实我只希望众说纷纭的故事里有一点是真的：假如你还在远处看着这个世界，请务必忘记爱我。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> *题目取自阿贝尔·加缪的散文，《西西弗神话》。
> 
> *蛇蜕皮喻意新生。


End file.
